The invention relates generally to methods and systems for collecting and transferring monetary gifts.
Family and friends often wish to bestow gifts upon one another on the occurrence of an event in a person's life or on holidays. Often the person wishing to bestow the gift is perplexed about what an appropriate gift would be based on the taste and needs of the person for whom the gift is intended. To alleviate this problem, merchants organized a system in which a person or persons to whom gifts are likely to be given select items offered for sale at the merchant's place of business, which the person or persons would like to receive. Friends and family members can then ask the merchant what items were selected and may proceed to purchase items which the friend or family member already knows is desired by the gift recipient.
A problem exists that often an individual would rather have a more expensive item beyond the ability of a single friend or family member to purchase from the merchant. Further the individual potentially receiving gifts may not desire material goods or may be in greater need of money than material goods. In such cases, the potential recipient often simply asks for money. Currently, however, disadvantages arise in receiving money as a gift in that it often arrives in different forms at different times, thus requiring numerous trips to a bank to cash checks or deposit sums of cash. A need exists for a method to centralize the receipt of monetary gifts such that the recipient can receive all of his money from the same source in the same form.
The invention provides methods and systems of collecting and transferring monetary gifts, offering features not present in known methods and systems.